endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/T-23 Cougar
In sync with the UEC Navy's Amphibious Assault branch, they went and designed an amphibious combat carrier that would be able of taking on any threat that it would encounter on the beach. Oh, and its passengers need to survive, too. 1 VEHICLE Capacity The Cougar can carry 6 Passengers in its environment-sealed infantry bay. Sensors The T-23 carries a binocular gun sight, with E/O and thermal imaging assisted by radar and optical rangefinders. Anti-Surface Weaponry Milkor 35mm Gatling (1) Mounted in an independent unmanned turret, the Gatling is a four-barrel air-cooled weapon with independent E/O targeting. Firing tungsten-core AP or tungsten-spewing AHEAD, the gun can toss 3,200 rounds into the air in a minute, able to dump its drum in a minute. The gunner operates the weapon in a weapons operation platform inside the hull. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Milkor 35mm Gatling (1) Mounted in an independent unmanned turret, the Gatling is a four-barrel air-cooled weapon with independent E/O targeting. Firing tungsten-core AP or tungsten-spewing AHEAD, the gun can toss 3,200 rounds into the air in a minute, able to dump its drum in a minute. The gunner operates the weapon in a weapons operation platform inside the hull. Upgrades Weaponry OWS 27mm Railgun (1) Cougars mostly encounter M48 M-ATGs on beaches, and their 35mm AP are not sufficient to destroy the vehicle outright. Halberd ATGMs ended up fired by their PDMs. Therefore, to soulve this problem, OWS built a 27mm light railgun and stuck it in a co-axial mount. Yeah, co-axial, mounted to the lower left of the Gatling. The weapon fires a 10mm x 200mm ferric tungsten sabot that leaves the barrel at a scorching 6,000 meters per second, where the 200-gram round can provide more firepower than a KEW-A1 APFSDS round fired from a M1A2 Abrams. The only problem? No dedicated power supply. Protection NGRA For even better protection, the Cougar can receive a covering of Next Generation Reactive Armor, things that have Non-explosive reactive foam behind an aluminum plate, a second layer of crecent-shaped ceramic plates backed by explosives, and finally, an inner Electro-reactive layer. If something can get through, it's going to be a nuke. Protection The T-23 is covered by a layer of Advanced Vehicle Composite, a mixture of Ceramic plates with self-sealing epoxy glue, hardened steel, Kevlar, and Supramolecular plastic arranged in honeycombs. This provides it with the raw durability to weather a single 57mm APFSDS on its front glasis. In addition, it carries the ANERA H-ECM. Guided by two pop-up AESAs, the thing has the capability to jam an incoming missile's guidance system via various countermeasures, or, if all else fails, it activates one of its five pop-up 25mm HEAT grenade launchers to intercept the projectile and blow it into oblivion. Locomotion For both surface and in-water propulsion, the T-23 gets a 6.3 Liter twin-turbocharged (with variable intake fan angle to preform ideally in low-RPM or high-RPM conditions) Biodiesel V-8 that pumps out a respectable 560 bhp. From there, it's off to a massive Lithium-polymer battery back placed just above the composite undercarriage plating, where it redirects the electricity to hub motors (four in total) that move the tracks that provide just as much juice as the engine, or to hub motors (two) that powers the extendable propeller. It can move at 100 kmph on land, or 30 knots in the water. Category:Blog posts